


Wartime Loves

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Infidelity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Lance is jealous of Allura taking care of her ex-boyfriend.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Flash Fuck Around 2020





	Wartime Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



„Where have you been?” Lance’s voice greeted Allura as she entered her room, tired after a long day of strategizing, diplomacy and healing.

“You are in my room, Lance” replied Allura, too tired for an argument.

“You were with _him_ , weren’t you?” Lance sounded pissed off.

Allura knew the tone – it was how he interacted with almost every other man or boy, but she never heard it directed at her. It annoyed her enough to continue despite her tiredness.

“Lance, Lotor is one of my patients, and his cooperation may prove crucial to defeating Honerva’s forces,” Allura replied, “ and to do so we will have to have him _conscious for longer than a minute at a time,_ which is not possible without my help.”

“You seem way more invested in him than just as a potential ally,” said Lance.

He was not that far from truth, but Allura wouldn’t admit it. In spite of what he might have done, Allura missed Lotor as a person, especially in light of recent events when she was brutally reminded that her team mates do not or cannot sympathize with her situation. And without Lotor, the surviving Alteans turned so much worse. Allura didn’t want to remember Altea’s bloody history just prior to Alfor’s reign, but she had to accept that her people become fanatics _very, very easily_. 

“Lance, you are being paranoid,” replied Allura, “now let me-“

“You are cheating on me!” Lance pointed his finger accusatingly at Allura, but quickly put down his hand and blushed in shame, realizing how childish he must sound and look.

“Well, not physically, but-“

Now Allura cut him out.

“Lance, please leave my room. If you stay, things will only get worse,” Allura told him.

Lance mumbled a “Goodnight” and left. Once he was out of the room, Allura sighed and laid down on her bunk.

This relationship was not working well at all. Allura thought that they shouldn’t have gotten together to begin with, probably – she just wanted somebody to support her, somebody to understand how she was hurting, and Lance was there, seemingly willing to do so. She quickly realized she was mistaken in her assumption. She didn’t really know what the teen wanted from the relationship, to be honest, and maybe Lance didn’t either. She thought she had lost everyone…

And then it turned out that Lotor was alive, even if barely, his spirit stuck in the same astral plane Shiro’s used to be trapped in. She probably shouldn’t feel that way, not after the first Voltron versus Sincline battle, but she felt _hopeful_. For the first time in a long time, she felt as if broken things could be salvaged. She could make things right if only she saved Lotor. Right for the universe and for herself.

Snatching Lotor from Honerva’s hands was actually the easy part. She has done it before – extract the soul from the mecha and put it in the body, even if this time required some extra convincing said mecha to let go of the makeshift life support system it had developed to keep its beloved pilot alive. Escaping the furious mother with her son was more difficult, but she managed, partially thanks to her skills, powers and bond with Blue, and partially thanks to sheer luck.

And then Lotor flatlined, right beside her in the Blue Lion. She couldn’t lose him, not after she has just saved him. So she pulled most of the quintessence she had in her body and transferred it to dying Lotor via a kiss.Unfortunately, Lance saw it via the Lions’ communication system. Since then, he constantly suspected Allura of doing things with Lotor behind his back, even if he didn’t word it until that evening.

Allura didn’t know what to do, which frustrated her – why was fighting to death easier than solving interpersonal relationships? She loved Lance as a friend, but she wasn’t sure if she loved him as a boyfriend. As for Lotor, she _did_ love a side he had shown her, but she wasn’t sure if that side was even real. Her feelings for him were complex and ambiguous, love mixed with hurt, but she knew she wanted him alive and, well, not terribly injured. Did she want to kiss him a third time? She wasn’t sure.


End file.
